Un dia divertido
by LeoAzaroZoYamaYuri
Summary: Lucy estaba cansada después de una misión con su equipo y entonces decidió irse a su casa para descansar y despejarse un poco para ello decide leer un libro y rato después llegan Natsu y Happy para visitarla, pero Natsu tenia en mente otra idea.


_**Un día divertido.**_

**_Hola a todos seguro ustedes recordaran mi primer fanfic lemon de Fairy Tail de esta pareja Natsu y Lucy (Nalu) este fic lo había hecho antes y algunos lo leyeron y les parecio bien y otros no tanto por eso lo volvi a hacer desde el principio e incluso agrege mas cosas a este fic ojala les guste y sea de su agrado...Gracias._**

_Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de magnolia desde esta mañana llovía muy fuerte en la ciudad, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, para algunas personas les resultaba molesta la lluvia y a otros la toman como una diversión al salir y jugar mientras llueve, pero en unas de las casas de la ciudad, había una en especial era la casa de Lucy Heartfilia, ella estaba en su baño dándose una ducha después de ir a una misión con su equipo, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, luego de completar su trabajo y cobrar su recompensa en el gremio ellos celebraban por su trabajo bien hecho y de la recompensa muy bien pagada, lo que es que hicieron varios destrozos como era de costumbre en los magos de Fairy Tail pero bueno así son ellos, pero Lucy estaba muy cansada y decidió irse a descansar a casa y relajarse._

_En su casa después de ducharse se vistió y entonces se puso a leer uno de los libros de su cuarto para matar el tiempo, pasaban los minutos y ella leía, pero ella estaba tan concentrada leyendo que se percato que natsu había entrado por la ventana._

_-Lucy- le digo natsu tocando con su mano el hombro de la rubia. _

_-¡!NATSU!- grito la rubia sorprendida por el susto que el peli-rosa le dio_

_-¡! QUE HACES AQUÍ ¡!? Pregunto enojada la rubia_

_- oye oye cálmate si? Solo vine a visitarte y ver como estabas! Digo el peli-rosa digo normalmente aunque algo exaltado por la reacción de Lucy_

_-Siempre entras por la ventana, no puedes entrar por la puerta? Decía la rubia ya calmándose del susto que le dio._

_-Es más fácil entrar por la ventana no es verdad happy? _

_-AYE! Decía el neko azul con naturalidad_

_-Ustedes de verdad sí que no tienen remedio- dijo la rubia con tono serio_

_-Bueno si van a quedarse que sea en silencio-dijo Lucy en gran tono de seriedad._

_-AYE! Digeron ambos compañeros._

_Los dos amigos se quedaron en absoluto silencio por unas horas y Natsu veía veía a Lucy como ella estaba leyendo su libro e incluso el se sonrojaba cuando tenía pensamientos algo sucios entre el peli-rosa y la rubia, Natsu está enamorado de Lucy y él quería demostrar su amor por ella y el tenia una idea de cómo hacerla suya y si lo que le iba a hacer le gustaría mucho._

_- Haaaay ya me aburri de leer libros—decía la rubia cansada de leer._

_- Y que propones hacer?- pregunto el peli-rosa de una manera peresosa._

_- No lo sé-digo la rubia al fruncir el seño._

_-Que tal siii jugamos—digo el peli rosa (diciéndolo en doble sentido)._

_- A qué? Digo la rubia con intriga._

_- Vamos a tu habitación ahí es donde vamos a jugar-digo el peli-rosa con una sonrisa pervertida. _

_-Happy tu quédate aquí sí? Digo Natsu para que su neko azul no estropeara nada de su plan._

_-AYE! Digo el neko azul, mientras se quedaba mirando como subían Lucy y Natsu…_

_- Al parecer se guuuussssstaaaan-dijo happy en sus pensamientos mientras hacia su sonrisa gatuna y picara._

_Lucy no entendió lo que Natsu tenía en mente, pero le resto importancia, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Lucy, Lucy entro primero y luego entro Natsu poniendo la puerta para evitar que la rubia escapara._

_-Porque cierras la puerta con seguro a la puerta natsu? - digo la rubia con una mirada inocente._

_-Para jugar Lucy, con esa carita mirada tan inocente y tierna me dan ganas de lanzarme a ti-digo el peli-rosa mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa pervertida._

_Lucy se asusto por la forma que venía Natsu, cada paso que daba el peli-rosa hacia adelante, ella retrocedía por el miedo, hasta cuando se choco con la pared haciendo que Natsu la apresara con sus brazos._

_- ¡! Natsu que haces!? Decía Lucy mientras que el recién nombrado besaba su cuello._

_- No temas prometo que te gustará-digo cuando mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sacando un gemido a la rubia._

_Lucy sentía su cuerpo arder por cada beso y caricia que le daba el cazador de dragones, ella tenía ganas de darle un fuerte golpe a Natsu, pero este no llego._

_- Na-Na-Natsu te-te-te-tengo algo que decirte-decía la rubia entre-cortadamente, el peli-rosa se detuvo para oír lo que iba a decirle su compañera._

_- Natsu t-t-tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, muchísimo._

_- Lucy quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto con deseo el peli-rosa._

_- S-s-Si! Respondió feliz la rubia muy sonrojada. _

_Seguido Natsu se acerco a los labios de Lucy para luego besarla, al principio fue un simple rose, pero luego fueron uniéndose en un beso, lleno de amor y cariño, sobre todo Natsu que estaba saboreando de ese magnífico beso que le daba a su novia, luego Lucy salida del shok correspondió el beso y ahora se convirtió en un beso de lleno de pasión, ternura y sobretodo éxtasis, iban caminando sin separar sus labios hasta la cama de la rubia, donde les siguieron mas besos, más largos, profundos y un tanto duraderos y así duraron por más de 10 minutos ( como fue que aguantaron)? Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire Lucy miro a Natsu quien también estaba agitado, ella quería devolverle el beso que él le dio, pero Natsu se adelanto, cuando el beso a su rubia metió su lengua en la boca de Lucy sorprendiéndola, ella sentía como Natsu hacia danzar su lengua con la de ella, y Lucy correspondió el beso y ahora ambas lenguas danzaban explorando bocas diferentes, Natsu comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Lucy que ya comenzaba a estorbar hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, Natsu contemplaba el cuerpo de su maga celestial, admirando la belleza de su desnudes, Natsu también se quito la ropa quedando en la misma condición de Lucy, ahora Lucy era quien miraba desnudo a Natsu, ella mis se sonrojaba al ver al chico que le gustaba con semejante cuerpo que vuelve loca a cualquier chica, hasta que vio el miembro (pene) de Natsu que estaba muy erecto, Natsu se percato donde Lucy estaba mirando._

_-Parece que te gusta lo que ves verdad? Digo el peli-rosa mientras sonreía pícaramente._

_- Natsu es mi primera vez…por favor se gentil si? Digo con miedo la maga celestial._

_- No temas Lucy sere gentil- Dijo Natsu acariciando la mejilla de la maga celestial para calmarla._

_Natsu se acerco a los senos de su amada para verlos y "por dios" eran enormes parecían sandias pensó él y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lamer los senos de su amada haciéndola gemir, primero fueron simples suspiros pero luego comenzaron a ser más fuertes._

_- ah ah ah ahaahh! Natsu, natsu aaahhh! Gemía la chica mientras su amado lamia sus pezones que ya estaban muy erectos, Natsu los mordía, lamia, y halaba con su baca._

_- ¡!aaaaahhh! natsu no los muerdas, no los muer… aaaahhhh! Gimió fuerte la chica agarrando de la cabeza a su amado mientras que el lamia y mordía ambos pezones de su chica, cuando finalizo vio como estaba Lucy sonrojada y con sus senos muy calientes y sus pezones muy rojos, Natsu toco la feminidad de Lucy (vagina) y noto que estaba muy húmeda entonces paso unos de sus dedos sacándole un pequeño gemido._

_- Jejeje estas bastante húmeda Lucy- decía el mago de fuego posando sus dedos en su vagina._

_- Natsu natsu no toques hay por favor- decía la rubia mientras se tapaba los ojos muy sonrojada y con de vergüenza._

_- Créeme te gustara que te toque hay- digo natsu con una sonrisa pervertida._

_Natsu metió el primer dedo en la vagina de lucy haciendo que gimiera un poco, y Natsu lo movía de adentro hacia afuera, después introdujo en segundo dedo._

_-aaaahh! __Nat-nat-natsu due-dueleee- decía lucy mientras le salía lágrimas._

_- Solo relájate-Le digo el peli-rosa cuando movia sus dos dedos en círculos y asiendo tijeras. Y por fin el tercero._

_- aaaaaaahhhhh! Dueleeeee! Grito la rubia mientras arqueaba la espalda._

_- shhh tranquila Lucy todo está bien- le digo el mago de fuego para calmarla._

_Comenzó a mover los tres dedos lentamente en la vagina de Lucy, y luego más rápido haciéndola arquear mucho la espalda del placer que provocaban los dedos de amado, luego Natsu se detuvo para colocar su lengua en la vagina de lucy, poniéndola a mover sus caderas._

_-ahaahhh! Natsu mis caderas se mueven por si solas, se siente bien, muy muy bien aaah! No te detengas! Decía la rubia muy exitada._

_Natsu continuo lamiendo la vagina de lucy, y su lengua se metía hasta lo más profundo de su feminidad, hasta que no pudo más y solo sus líquidos en la boca de natsu quien gustosamente se trago._

_-Eres muy deliciosa Lucy-decia natsu con una sonrisa pervertida mientras lamia sus dedos saboreando la esencia de su amada._

_- Por favor Natsu ya no aguanto mas dámelo ponlo dentro de mí, lo deseo dentro de mi- decía la rubia rogando por su amado a que la penetrara._

_Natsu mostro su miembro que ya estaba más erecto que nunca._

_- Aquí voy Lucy- decía el peli-rosa, mientras la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Natsu comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina de lucy, comenzando desde la punta, luego la mitad y al final su pene completo, ambos terminaron gritando._

_-Lu-lu-lu-lucy si que estas apretadita—digo natsu casi como si fuera estallar._

_Natsu comienzo con estocadas suaves y lentas para no lastimar a su maga celestial, mientras se escuchaba de lucy un claro "Follame" y rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del chico y le pedía mas a su mago de fuego, eso era señal de que la a chica no le dolía y Natsu aumento la fuerza de las embestidas y eran mas rapidas y muy rudas._

_- aha ahhh ahhh! Natsu mas mas mas! Follame natsu dame más duro- decía excitada la rubia abrazando fuerte a su novio._

_- ah! Lucy ya no aguanto más! Estoy a punto de correrme lucy-decia muy desesperado._

_- vamos Natsu córrete dentro de mi natsu, liberala dentro de mí, llena mi vientre con tu leche!_

_- te amo, te amo lucy! Decía natsu mientras liberaba su semilla dentro de lucy y luego vino la corrida más fuerte._

_-aaaaaaaaahhh! Gritaron ambos magos a correrse juntos._

_Ambos estaban muy cansados y se fundieron en los brazos de Morfeo, a la mañana siguiente despierta natsu y luego lucy._

_-Como amaneciste amor? Pregunto el dragon de fuego con su sonrisa de siempre._

_- adolorida-Respondio la rubia algo cansada._

_-te amo-digo natsu tras besar su frente._

_- yo también te amo natsu-digo Lucy._

_Luego de retomar fuerzas se visten y bajan al piso de abajo y se encuentra con happy quien los miraba con sonrisa picara._

_-jeje vi todo lo que hicieron ayer, se guuusssstaaaan a nivel mayor-decia el neko azul mientras se reía de ellos._

_- ¡!Happyyyyyyyy! Gritaron ambos._

_- Más te vale no decir nada! Digo el peli-rosa amenazando a happy._

_- está bien no le dire nada a nadie peeeero si me das cada día peces- digo el neko azul con tono burlón_

_- ok ok lo que tu digas- digo Natsu con una mirada de refunfuño._

_- solo espero no le vaya a decir a todos lo que paso o estaré en un gran lió- digo Natsu algo nervioso._

_**Bueno amigos aquí acaba este fanfic y como dige en la presentación ojala les guste y sea de su agrado.**_


End file.
